falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor Wilhelm: Conservatives Are On Their Way Out
The recent developments at the National Stage have, for the first time in many years, made the Entian State Elections look less like a toss up, and more like a guaranteed gain for the Home Rule Party. State Chancellor Simon Wilhelm, who has served in the State Government since 557AER, is already making his victory lap, and intends to take no quarter in kicking the ECP while it's down. Internally, the ECP is under immense strain. The ECP Membership has become divided along two factional lines, the "Van Rompuy Loyalists", as they have been dubbed by their detractors, and the "Statists", as they too have been dubbed by their adversaries. The Van Rompuy Loyalists are very much the old guard of the ECP. Members who support this caucus are typically of higher wealth, and are staunchly Unionist, and thus have an outlook which focuses less on Entloland, and more on the "grand scheme" of the Conservative Movement nationwide. They tend to be neutral or against efforts to curb cultural Falleenization. Above all else, however, they are firmly rooted in the teachings of Van Rompuy, and believe in strong ties with the CCU at large. The Statists are a younger generation of Conservatives. Entloland as of recent time has become quite impoverished. The Statists are drawn from the Working Class, ethnically Entian membership of the Party. The Statists are sympathetic to the Home Rule Party in that they advocate for strict efforts to preserve Entian Culture, and likewise support the autonomy of the State, though they, like most ECP members, are largely ardent Unionists. The Statists' primary goal, however, is to cut off continued ties with CCU, and to "Let Van Rompuy fade into obscurity where he belongs", as it was stated by one young Statist supporter from Santa Lorenzo, a town that was once known for its steel industry that has fallen into disrepair in recent years due to Statewide economic hardship. State Chancellor Wilhelm has seized his opponent's moment of weakness, and, like a coiled cobra, has made ready to strike. At a recent campaign rally, Wilhelm blasted the ECP leadership for their "treachery to the State". Originally posted by State Chancellor Wilhelm: I gotta tell you folks, I once had a great deal of respect for the ECP. Many of my family members up until recently were part of the Party. But this continued affiliation with Brokenshire - that mess of a politician, and whatever successor his cronies in Corrintrin pick, is gonna be the end of them. Good riddance. At this point, the leadership of the ECP is a den of Fascists who want to destroy our culture and pull us into a vortex of Falleenization. I mean, look at the company that the Van Rompuy Gang keeps. You've got Fascists in the NFO, Fascists in the UFID, and Ian Something-or-Another running for control of CCU at this very moment. All the while these guys are chained to ECP. So what does that tell you about ECP? Well, where I come from, folks tend to not be too different from the company they keep. We here in the Home Rule Party aren't fascists, and we aren't terrorists. We're Entians, and we'll preserve who we are - our country, whatever the cost may be, all the while saluting Vinther III with every fleeting moment. So I'm submitting this request to you: Do whatever it takes to keep these whackjobs out of power. Don't do it for the HRP - do it for your State. This article was originally published by Tribune columnist and contributor Jaun "Jeb" Bush-Gallo, a veteran commentator on political happenings at home and abroad. Category:The Imperial Constitution